To Be Trusted
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Loki X Reader. Loki wants a second chance. He finds a girl with a dark past and falls in love with her. She feels as though she is a monster, and together they struggle to get over the horrible ways of eachother's past.
1. Chapter 1

Loki X Reader: To Be Trusted Ch. 1

There is some fluff in this, along with swearing and pirate speak. And this is probably the longest chapter I'll write for this story. Enjoy! ~

I am a singer, I work at Al's Bar and Grill in New York. Not only is it a bar, but a night club too. My shift starts around 8:30 pm and ends around 2:00 am. I do a little waitressing, and then I sing. I sing everything. My boyfriend, Sean, wants me to quit my job, and rely completely on him. But singing is my dream, my passion, I'm not giving that up. Ever since then, I've had the feeling of being cheated on.

I walk up on stage in my tight dark blue jeans, and my form fitting emerald green and black blouse, my black converse slapping the stage with every step. I grab the mike and speak into it.

"How are ya'll doin' tonight?" The drunken crowd in front of me cheers. A few of the regulars call out.

"Hey, _, how's yer man treatin' you?" Johnson cries out. He was always like a grandfather to me.

"Oh, ya know, same old, same old. Supposed to get a call from him about a hot date." I speak into the microphone.

"Good for you, Girl!" The reds call out and whistle. I laugh, I'm completely in the zone and at home on the stage.

"Alright, we're gonna pick things up now," I speak, "I'll be singing 'CrushCrushCrush' and 'Ignorance' by Paramore." I signal the band to start up.

"I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say,

I notice your eyes are always glued to me,

Keeping them here and it makes no since at all,"

My eyes scan the crowd. One man stands out in it. His hair is raven-black, and slicked back, it's long and ends just before his shoulders. His emerald green eyes are bright with emotion. His pale skin is smooth looking, and has the ever so slightest tinge of baby blue. His outfit was meant for blending with the crowd. It consists of greens and gold. Baggy dark green pants coupled with a green and gold hoodie. I take this in a moments flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Midgardian on the stage is beyond this realms beauty. I take in her short, messy (F/C) hair, her pale (E/C) that reminded me of _ (In description). Her skin is pale, with slightly tanned glow to it, and her outfit. It's an emerald green and black blouse, with some light ruffles on the left side of her collar, and it clings to her body, showing off her curves. Her pants were tight and a dark blue denim, her shoes were black ankle cut converse. She shone like a bright star on the stage, as if she was born to receive the attention. Her voice is as sweet as honey, and as intoxicating as liquor. I loose myself in her voice, my eyes never leave her perfect body and face.

"They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth,

With their lies, ya little spies.

They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth,

With their lies, ya little spies.

Crush, crush, crush, crush crush, two three four,

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,

Just the one too of us is coming on, but that never happens,

I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this.

If you want to play it like a game, well come on,

Come on, let's play,

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending,

Then have to forget you for one minute.

They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth,

With their lies, ya little spies.

They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth,

With their lies, ya little spies.

Crush, crush, crush, crush crush, two three four,

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,

Just the one too of us is coming on, well, that never happens,

I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this now!

Rock and roll baby, don't you, that we're all alone now I need something to sing about,

Rock and roll, hey, don't you know baby, we're all alone now I need something to sing about,

Rock and roll, hey, don't you know baby, we're all alone now, give me something to sing about,

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,

Just the one too of us is coming on, well, that never happens,

I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than Nooo!

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,

Just the one too of us is coming on, well, that never happens,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than, more than this,

Nooo oooh."

I finish. Cheers erupt from the crowd, the regs cheer and compliment me. I signal the band again, and launch myself into 'Ignorance'.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me,

Well guess don't make my own way,

It's a circle, I mean cycle,

I can't excite you any more,

Where's your gavel, your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me, well, sentence me to another life,

Don't wanna hear your sad song,

I wanna be your pain,

It's always all my fault, cause you know we're not the same,

No, we're not the same,

No, we're not the same,

Yeah, the friends that stick together, we wrote our names in wood,

I guess you can't except that change is good, it's good, it's good

You treat me just like another stranger,

Well, it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go,

I just be on my way out,

You treat me just like another stranger,

Well, it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go,

I'll just be on my way out,

Ignorance is your new best friend, Ignorance is your new best friend,

Then this is the best thing that could have happened, any longer and I wouldn't have made it,

It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture,

I'm just a person, but you can't take it,

The same tricks that once fooled me, they won't get you anywhere,

I'm not the same kid from your memory,

Well, now I can fend for myself,

Don't wanna hear your sad song,

Don't wanna be your pain,

It's always all my fault, cause you know we're not the same,

We're not the same, No, we're not the same,

We used to stick together, we wrote our names in wood,

I guess you can't except that change is good, it's good, it's good,

Well you treat me just like another stranger,

Well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go,

I'll just be on my way out,

Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your new best friend,

Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your new best friend,

Well you treat me just like another stranger,

Well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go,

I'll just be on my way out,

You treat me just like another stranger,

Well it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go,

I'll just be on my way out."

Again the crowd goes wild and cheers. The raven-haired man seems to have taken an interest in me. I just brush it off, I have a boyfriend.

"Well, I know ya'll have had enough of me up here," There were collective 'No's and 'we love you's. I giggle. "Okay, okay! Don't worry, I'll be back on in a few. But for now, enjoy Candy's singing as she slows things down with Jessica Rabbits slow song."

I walk off stage and hand the mike to Candy. "All yours girl." She smiles at me and goes to work her magic. I call Sean. I wait for him to pick up. When he does, I hear giggling. I also hear Sean talking to someone in the back ground.

"Hey babe, be quiet, your sugar daddies on the phone." This results in more giggling. "Hey, _, we still on for three?"

I'm about to answer when another voice comes on the phone. "Sorry, Sean's busy, with me." Sean comes back on the phone, "Sorry about that I-"

"Sean, I have something to tell you." I interrupt. I had heard my best friend on the phone with Sean, My BEST FRIEND.

"Yeah?"

"We're over."

"What!?"

"I'm breaking up with you. Have fun with Mindy." I pause and sneer, "And tell her we're no longer friends." Then I hang up. I'd cry, but I have no tears for HIM. I knew, but I didn't want to believe it. When I walk back on stage, my face is an emotionless mask. A single tear runs down my cheek and cascades to the floor. Johnson and the raven-haired man take notice of this.

"Why are you cryin' Darlin'?" Johnson asks, concerned.

I scoff, "Because I just found out my boyfriends a sweet talkin', two timin', son of a gun."

"Who'd he cheat on you with?"

"My best friend, excuse me, ex-best friend."

"Oh, Honey, that's rough."

"Right, so the next few songs are dedicated to my boyfriend, excuse me, ex-boyfriend, Sean Wilker. The first one is called 'Bye Bye Love' by the Everly Brothers." I signal the band to begin playing.

"Bye bye love, bye bye happiness,

Hello loneliness, I think I'm a-gonna cry-y,

Bye bye love, bye bye sweet caress,

Hello emptiness, I feel like I could di-ie,

Bye bye love, a-goodby-ye,

There goes my baby with someone new,

He sure looks happy, I sure am blue,

He was my baby, 'Til she stepped in,

Goodbye to romance that might have been,

Bye bye love, bye bye happiness,

Hello loneliness, I think I'm a-gonna cry-y,

Bye bye love, bye bye sweet caress,

Hello emptiness, I feel like I could di-ie,

Bye bye love, a-goodby-ye,

I'm through with romance, I'm through with love,

I'm through with counting the stars above,

And here's the reason I'm so free,

My loving baby is through with me,

Bye bye love, bye bye happiness,

Hello loneliness, I think I'm a-gonna cry-y,

Bye bye love, bye bye sweet caress,

Hello emptiness, I feel like I could di-ie,

Bye bye love, a-goodby-ye,

Bye bye love, a-goodby-ye,

Bye bye love, a-goodby-ye."

They cheered and clapped, but were somber about it. Cause I was singing about my boyfriend. "This next one is 'Before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood." I signal and the band plays.

"Right now, He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,

And she's probably getting frisky,

Right now, He's probably buying her some fruity little drink,

Cause she can't shoot whisky,

Right now, He's probably up behind her with a pool stick,

Showing her how to shoot a combo,

And he don't know,

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires,

Maybe time he'll think before he cheats,

Right now, she's probably up singing some white trashed version of Shania karaoke,

Right now, she's probably saying 'I'm drunk',

And he's probably thinking he's a-gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars' worth of that bathroom polo,

Oooh, and he don't know!

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped four wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires,

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Because the next time that he cheats,

Ooh, you know it won't be on me,

Nooo, not on me,

'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires,

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,

Ooh, before he cheats, ooh, before he cheats, ooh."

They all cheer and shout, more now because I just sung a song that dissed the cheatin' bastard, that showed that I was over him. "This next song is 'So what' by Pink." I signal the band once more and allow myself to go crazy. I dance to the song, my actions shadowing my words.

"Na Nan a Nan a Nan a Nan a Nan a Nan a."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She launches herself into the song, dancing and swaying to the beat. She leaves mike in the stand and begins.

"I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent,

I've got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight,

Na Nan a Nan a Nan a,

I wanna start a fight, Na Nan a Nan a Nan a,

I wanna start a fight!

So, so what, I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves, and I don't need you,

And guess what, I'm having more fun,

Now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're just a tool,

So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight,

Uh, check my flow, one,

The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simp-Shit!

I guess I'll go sit with tom boy, at least he'll know how to hit,

What if this songs on the radio, then somebodies gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble, my ex will start a fight,

Na Nan a Nan a Nan a,

He's gonna start a fight, Na Nan a Nan a Nan a,

We're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're a tool,

So, so what, I'm a rock star, I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there, you never were,

You weren't all, but that's not fair,

I gave you life, I gave my all,

You weren't there, you let me fall,

So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you tonight,

And guess what, I'm having more fun,

Now that we're done (we're done),

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright (I'm alright), I'm just fine (I'm just fine),

And you're a tool,

So, so what, I'm a rock star, I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight (I don't want you tonight),

No no, No no, I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there, I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what, I'm a rock star, I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight (I don't want you tonight),

Ba da da da da da."

When she finishes she's short of breath and sweating. And yet she still looks beautiful. I continue eating my meal, and wonder to myself who she is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cheers are even louder now, and they know that I'm over him. The bastard. "Alright, that's all for me tonight. Here's Candy with her entertainment." I hand off the mike to Candy and go punch in my time card. It's a little after two am, and I'm gonna get absolutely completely drunk. I take a seat at the bar and holler for the barkeep.

"Hey, barkeep. I need a bit o' that hell's broth."

"_, you know we don't understand a word you say when you're talking your pirate speak."

"Right, sorry. I need whisky, and make it strong."

"Right up." He hands me the bottle and a shot glass. I push the shot glass away and uncork the bottle. I take a good swig while the barkeep puts the shot glass away, knowing I won't use it. Someone sits heavily down beside me, I sniff the air, I'd know that cologne anywhere.

"Stark." I acknowledge his presence.

"Oh, come on, you could be nicer." He sounds hurt, I just roll my eyes. He states, "Okay, some things wrong. You have more attitude than normal."

I glare at him and take another swig.

"You're also drinking from the bottle." The bottles have gone, and when I get drunk I begin to speak like a pirate.

"Oh, shove off, ye landlubber." I growl. Stark blinks.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but it's obvious that you've had enough." He tries to take my bottle o' Hell's Broth.

"Lay a finger on me Hell's Broth, an' I'll be givin' ye a open throat necklace." I hiss, holding the bottle away from Stark. He sighs and takes out his phone.

"JARVIS, please translate what _ said."

JARVIS responds, "She said 'To leave her alone, you non-sailor, inept person.' Then she said 'Lay a finger on my whisky, and I'll slit your throat.'"

"Oh." Stark thinks a moment, "What was she speaking?"

"Pirate, or more accurately, Lingua Pira."

"Oh." He signals the barkeep. "Okay, what happened to make _ go pirate on us?"

"I believe her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend."

"Sean Wilker? That sweet boy?" Stark is in disbelief, "I thought he'd be good to her, and for her."

"He was, till he took a gander at her best friend."

"Alright, well, pour me a scotch, and I'll see if I can get her to ease up on the whisky." The bartender poured Stark a Scotch, and went off to tend to the other customers. Stark slams the Scotch and asks me, "Hey, Loki escaped, I was wondering if you've seen him."

"Nay, I ain't seen the landlubber o' a god."

"She said 'No she hasn't'."

"Thanks JARVIS."

I see the raven-haired man change appearance when Stark started speakin' of this Loki fellow. I'm guessing that's him. His face tells me that he's shocked that I lied to Stark, and that he believed me. I just smirked and finished off my Hell's Broth. I slammed the bottle down on the counter and put some money beside it.

"Well, it's been fun carousing with you, but I've got to go home." I say standing up, I tip to the side a little and quickly right myself.

"Um… I'll take you home, you're too drunk to go anywhere alone."

"I ain't listin' groundward yet."

"She says 'She's not drunk yet'." JARVIS explains.

"That happens every time I get groggified."

"She says 'that happens every time she gets drunk'."

"So you are drunk!"

"No, there are at least four levels of drunkenness higher than what I've got."

"There is?"

"Aye."

"Hey I'm sorry about Sean."

"Don't matter. He was just a sweet talkin', two timin', cheatin' bloody son of a gun. The bastard."

"Okay, you really, really hate him."

"And don't get me started on that no good, wench of a whore."

"You really hate her."

"I'll be seein' ya."

"See ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I get home, I unlock the door to find the T.V. on, and the raven-haired man on my couch. I ignore him, and go to my kitchen. Later I feel him behind me. I sigh and turn around.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask tiredly, looking at the man in front of me.

"Are you not scared of me?" He asks.

"No, should I be?"

"Yes, and no."

"Well, I don't care who you are."

"Why?"

"I saw the pain in your eyes when I told everyone what happened with Sean." I spit out his as if it were poison.

"Why did you lie to the man of iron?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"When the man of iron asked you if you've seen Loki around, and said no."

"Oh, well, first off, I didn't know if you were in fact Loki. Second, you didn't do anything, you just ordered your meal and ate in peace."

"Oh."

"Yup. So if you're done with the questions, please leave."

"Um… I actually need a place to stay."

"Why?"

"So the person providing the housing can keep a journal about how I behaved and give it to the Avengers."

"You want a second chance?"

"Yes."

"And they're not giving you one?"

"No." He bows his head sadly.

"Well, I guess it would be okay, it would help me keep my mind off of him."

"Really?" He's excited, like a puppy, but still suspicious.

"Aye, ye can have the spare bunk." The power of the smile he gave me could power a small town for a week.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." He turns and begins to walk away. Then he turns around with a sheepish expression on his face. "Um… where would this spare bunk be?"

"Follow me." I laugh. I lead him to the spare bedroom of my flat. The room is huge with a king sized bed and an adjoining bathroom. It was an antique pirate look to it.

"I cannot believe that singing at a bar you this."

"It didn't. I saved Stark's life once, he insisted he repay me. I didn't say no, being as I had just been kicked out of my last place."

"Are there any cameras?"

"If there were, Stark'd be dead."

"So you are on the side of mischief."

"I can be, but I still care if someone gets hurt."

"Oh."

"Good night Loki."

"Good night Midgardian." I leave realizing that I haven't told him my name yet. Oh, well, I'll tell him tomorrow. I yawn and stretch before opening my bedroom door. I get in my night shirt and slip under the covers, quickly falling into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki X Reader: To Be Trusted Ch.2

There is some gore/violence in this. There is also some fluff. Might also be some swearing.

When I wake up, Loki is either out or still asleep. So I decide to make the God and myself some breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. I make the pancakes first. I make 12 of them. MMM… buttermilk pancakes, fluffy, crispy, and delicious. Then I make the eggs, over easy, just how I like them, the whites cooked, and yoke runny. Then I fry the bacon. While the bacon fries, I wash, peel, and shred the potatoes. Once the bacon is done, I fry the potatoes in the bacon grease. The pancakes are on a platter, the eggs, all four of them, are on a plate, the bacon is on a paper toweled covered platter coupled with the hash browns. Once these are on the table I go back to get the condiments. The salt, pepper, syrup, jam/jelly (Grape/blackberry), apple butter, butter, peanut butter, Nuetella, powdered sugar, and whipped cream.

I set a place for myself, and one for Loki. I go to the guest room and rap twice on the door. Short and hard. Then I yell, "Ahoy! Egad o' mischief, get it while it's hot 'n ready! I ain't gonna wait on ye, Matey."

I hear a groan from the other side of the door, and I smile. I go sit down and begin. I place two pancakes on my plate, two eggs, three strips of crispy, yet soft bacon, and a large spoon of hash browns. I Butter my pancakes, and smear (Jam/Jelly) on one pancake, and apple butter on the other. I sprinkle them with powdered sugar and add some whipped cream. Then I dig in.

When Loki comes and sits down, He looks at you and the food with a new found appreciation.

"I didn't know anyone still spoke like that."

"They don't, but I do. Johnson does, too, as do many sailors."

"Oh. I never caught your name, Midgardian" He states dismissing the previous exchange.

"It's _(F/N)_ _(L/N)_." I say with a slight air of arrogance. "And you are Loki the God of Mischief and Lies."

"Ah, yes." He looks regretful. "I'm still surprised you don't hate for my previous actions."

"Your judgment was clouded with revenge and hate. To say the least you were not yourself when that happened."

"Thank you. Besides my brother, who is supposed to feel that way, has told me that." He spoke, unsure on whether or not to believe me or not.

"I know how you feel." I say, nodding.

"How? I have done the unthinkable."

"I—" I bite my lip and ponder whether or not I should tell him. Well, if he trusts me with his pain, I'll trust him with mine. "I got my parents killed."

"I do not believe that you could have done such a thing."

I sigh, "I was playing and two men came up and tried to get me to come get them. They tried to lure me away with sugar coated lies, and candy. I refused, and told them if they didn't leave I'd call for my parents. They just laughed and pulled out their weapons, one had a gun, the other a knife. I screamed and called for Daddy. He came thundering out of the house with mom close on his heels, phone in hand. When mom saw the men, she dialed 911. The man with the gun saw this and shot her, she was dead before she hit the ground. Dad moved toward me, placing himself between the knife and myself. He got stabbed in the stomach. I was immediately angry, and I wrapped myself around the man's leg, biting it until it bled. The other man tried to remove me and I bit his hand, peeling away the flesh. Once they removed me from his leg, they ran. They didn't even try to take me with them. Dad had crawled to mom and was holding her. I hugged both of them, dad handed me the phone to talk to the lady on it. By the time the police and the paramedics got there, they had both had died. The police took the blood and flesh I collected from the men. Soon the two men were caught, and we found out that one of the men, the one with the knife, was in fact my real father."

"How could he be your father if the man who died was your father?" Loki asks confused.

"Well you see, my mother was raped. The man who raped her was the man with the knife. When he found out that he had a daughter, he wanted to take me away, because I was 'his'. He couldn't get me through custody, on account of rape being against the law, and he would go to jail. So he decided to try and kidnap me. Unfortunately, for him, that too resulted in jail. None of the family members wanted me, because I was a damned child. My brother was in fact, my half-brother, and he had hated since my birth, because he knew of my origins. Although he still acted like he loved me, because I looked up to him, and wanted to be just like him. My brother was taken in by my aunt, and would visit me at the orphanage. Slowly his true colors began show through. Our relationship went downhill from there. I began to hate and blame myself. 'If only I had gone with the men!' I'd think to myself. Then my mom, and the man I called 'Father', wouldn't have died. I'd also still think that my brother still loved me. This all had happened at the ages of six and seven." I finish.

"Please tell me that your story has a happy ending." Loki said, saddened by my story.

"Yes, I got adopted by an old sea dog, whose wife had recently died, and he had no children of his own. So he decided to adopt one. He was immediately drawn to me, because I was playing 'Pirate' with the Barbies. He originally gonna pick a boy. But when he saw how the boys treated me, and how I fought back with as much force as the boys, and how the girls avoided me because I was different, he chose me. That coupled with my love for the sea and my love for adventure. Johnson was never like a father to me, but more like a grandfather. We lived on the sea mostly, but towards my late teens, he bought a house on the shore of New York, and sent me to a school of art in New York. Later I saved Tony's life, he gave me the flat, I had a nice job, and a boyfriend, the boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, I lied to Stark for you, and here we are." I shrug.

"I'm glad it's at least a little happy. Even if the ending is a bitter sweet one." Loki replies. I take my dishes to the kitchen, rinse them, and up them in the dishwasher, along with the mess from making breakfast. Loki comes up behind me and hugs me, with his arms around my waist, and his chin on my shoulder. He asks, "Will my ending be a happy one too?"

"In time. Trust and love take time. In time you will be trusted and loved again. But you must work hard to earn that trust, and you must look hard to see the love. When monsters like you and I recover, we tend to be blind to love, or use it as an excuse to forget."

"You are no monster." Loki mumbles into my neck.

"But I am. I am the spawn of a criminal, brought about by rape. At the age of six I have severely injured two men, growing up I killed several men, most of them pirates."

"How come you have not been caught?" Loki asks in wonder and shock.

"You see there are loop holes in the law. Each time I attacked or killed someone, they had attacked me first. So I just called it self-defense. Even though I went looking for most of the fights. Everyone thinks me to be a good girl, but you see, good girls are just bad girls, who don't get caught."

"Hm. You are wise for a Midgardian." He praises me.

"Thanks."

"What is your relationship with the avengers?"

"Tony comes to me, because I am wise, and level-headed in serious situations. I'm a Jack of all trades, you could say. He introduced me to the others, Cap became my best friend, and is like an older brother to me. Natasha and Clint were impressed with my knowledge of any type of weapon, and first aid. Banner was impressed with how I could calm him down, and my general knowledge. Thor was, well, impressed with my strength and stamina. Sometimes I help them, but not all the time."

"I see." Loki snuggles into my neck a little more, and grips my waist tighter.

"Relax, if any of them find out, and want to know, I'll tell them Odin wished you to stay under my watch, to test if you had really changed and repented. Also that Heimdall is constantly watching to make sure no harm befalls me." I reassure Loki.

"Alright, that is acceptable, and believable. Only Thor might see through your lies."

"Then I will pull him a side and speak with him, and swear him to secrecy. Because if I am correct, he wishes for you to receive a second chance."

"I cannot bring myself to believe he still loves me."

"At least he didn't abuse you when he found out about your origin, at least he didn't keep it a secret from you, at least he wants to continue loving you, but you are making that very hard on him. At least he didn't turn out like my own brother, and I was related to him! If only by our mother." I growl becoming angry.

"I see, you are most deserving of being called wise. When you explain it like that, I can see that he truly loves me and wishes for me to be his brother again." Loki calmly says, walking carefully because he is on thin ice. I sigh and nod.

"It is good that you see this, like I said. When Monsters recover, they tend to be blind to any form of love." I repeat. "Let me go, I have to clean up the remnants of breakfast."

"Let me help you." Loki practically begs, after letting me go.

"Alright." And we begin to clean the diningroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki X Reader: To Be Trusted Ch.3

Swearing, fluff, um… maybe some violence.

When we were done cleaning up, I noticed that Loki had gotten syrup on his hoodie. I sigh, and run my hand through my hair. Loki looks at me and asks, "What is it?"

"You need clothes. You've got syrup on your hoodie." I point to the spot where the syrup is. Loki looks at it.

"How did that get there? I thought I didn't get any on myself." Loki says puzzled by the sudden appearance of the syrup.

"Syrup tends to find ways of getting in your hair, and on your clothes." I laugh. "I probably have some on me too." Loki takes a look at me and just stares. I begin to get uncomfortable. "What are you lookin' at?"

Loki clears his throat, "I just now noticed how underdressed you are."

I look down at my night shirt, all I have on underneath is my underwear. "Oh, um… yeah. I'm still in my PJ's." Loki nods, refusing to look at me. Although I can't blame him, I am half naked, after all. "Um… I'm going to go get dressed, and then we're going shopping."

Loki Just nods. I run off to go get changed. Since it's rather hot out today, I chose a pair of army green cargo shorts, a brown, slight scoop-neck t-shirt, and my black converse. For my head, I don an army green cadet's cap ball cap. I grab my wallet and keys, and go to the living room.

"Alright Loki, let's go." I say, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay." I pause.

"First change appearance, it's most likely that we will run into the avengers."

"Alright, is this good?" He changed, his skin is tanner, and his hair is dirty blonde and shaggy, like a surfer. His Eyes remained green, but with more blue in them, and unless you looked really hard, you couldn't tell it was Loki.

"Perfect. Okay here's the story, you're my college mate, and you're paying me a visit, your name is Jake. We had to go shopping for you because, your flat mates kicked you out for the month, and you didn't have time to grab any clothes." I tell him.

"That is a very complex lie. I think it will work. Um… what's a college mate and a flat mate?"

"College mate means you were a friend of mine that went to the same college, flat mate is someone, usually a friend, who you share a flat with, you split the rent usually. A flat is, okay, my house, the place we are staying, is a flat." I explain.

"Oh!" Realization lights up Loki's face. "I understand. Let's go shopping."

When we leave there is a twinkle in his eyes and a bounce in his step. It surprises me how much of a little kid he can be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to the shopping center, I keep looking in my pick up's rear view mirror. Loki picks up on this.

"_? Why do you keep looking back?" Loki asks confused.

"Because, I think we are being followed." I glare into the mirror. I try and loose them, but they don't get up. I pull into the parking lot of Fred Meyer. They too pull into the parking lot and park. I get out, and Loki follows my lead. I completely ignore the people. We look at all the different clothing.

"Okay, you need for casual, t-shirts, shorts, pants, a hoodie, socks, shoes, and underwear. For formal, you need a suit, um… shoes. I think that's all." I check off the list in my head.

"Okay." Loki picks up a shirt, and holds it out. "What about this?"

"AHH! No! That's a girl's shirt!" I squeak, pushing him to the men's section. "This is where you find the clothes you want."

"I would be lost without you, love." Loki kisses my forehead. I sputter.

"Um… N-no you wouldn't be." I feel like I'm going red, but I know that I am not. I see someone coming up to us very quickly. It's Sean. "What do you want?"

"Hey, stay away from my girlfriend!" Sean shoves Loki. "She's mine!"

"J-Jake! Are you okay?" I ask because, well, he fell into the clothes rack, and those hurt.

"Yeah, who are you?" Loki asks Sean.

"I'm Sean Wilker, _'s boyfriend."

"Oh, you mean ex-boyfriend. The one that cheated on _ last night, with her best friend." Loki sneers.

"Jake, let me handle this." I say, a dark aura surrounding me. My fists clench, my muscles tense. I'm ready for a fight, Sean just needs to throw the first punch.

"_, I never broke up with you, you're still mine."

"HA! I broke up with you, if you've forgotten." I sneer angrily, "You broke my heart. And if you don't leave, there's gonna be a lot more of you broken with there is with me."

"You Bitch!" Sean punches me in the stomach. I gasp in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as Sean punches _ in the stomach. She gasps in pain, and I can feel my anger boil. Then I hear laughing, a low chuckle, that could make the bravest warrior relieve himself in his pants. I realize that the chuckle is coming from _. I've never been more scared in my life. She stands up right and says, "You ready for this?"

Sean doesn't even have time to respond. _ slams into him, throwing him several feet back. She smiles a crooked, sexy, in my opinion, scary in Sean's. "Landlubber! You dare challenge the queen of the seven seas! I'll leave you a present for your bravery! Hahahaha! I'll leave you a open throated necklace! You scurvy landlubbing dog! You yellow bellied cur! You bloody bastard of a git!"

_'s voice has gone British. She cocks her hip, and places a hand on it. Her eyes have murder written in them. One of the store clerks calls someone. Sean gets back up, angry. He tries to punch her, but not a single one of his hits lands. "Is that all you've got! You pathetic excuse of a landlubber! You aren't even fit for Davy Jones' locker!" She punches him in the stomach and blood comes from his mouth. He is dazed and doesn't know how to respond, much like me. When I see _, I see a kind, loving person. But this side of her, it's monstrous! And yet I love every minute of watching her, she is beautiful, she is strong. And hate burns bright in her. The man of Iron flies in and holds _, so she won't crush Sean into a pulp. She growls savagely. She gets the man of Iron, and throws him into Thor. Shit! Now she's fighting the Avenger's! But I'm not so sure that's _ anymore. Her eyes are no longer (E/C), they've turned red, blood red. I run up to _ and hug her.

"_! Stop this madness! These are your friends! Stop!" I cry, holding her tight, in her ear I whisper, "Sleep, love." Her body goes limp and I pretend to freak out. "_? _? Oh, _ are you okay, speak to me!"

"It's okay, she just seems to have passed out." The man of Iron says. "Are you Sean?"

"HA! I'm not the coward who hurt my best friend. I am Jake. I went to college with _." I point to the lump of flesh on the ground. "THAT is Sean." The Avengers all look at the lump, surprised, and angry.

"Okay, well, you and _ are coming back with us." Stark says. "A limo will be by to pick you up. Cappy, stay here with _, Clint you too if you want. Sales lady! I want video of what happened."

"Y-yes! Right away." She stutters, practically swooning.

"Great send it to Stark Tower." Then they leave, leaving Clint and the Captain here. I gather what I was going to buy and carry it and _ to the checkout line. I pay for the items and walk out, right as the limo pulls up and cap and Clint usher me into it.


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers X Reader: Surprises pt.4

"ONII-CHAN!" I jerk up in bed and scream. 'It was just a nightmare, no need to worry.' I tell myself. My bedroom door flies open, and Loki, Tony, Clint, and Steve rush in. Loki's by my side first. He sits on my bed and pulls on to his lap and does what he did at the graveyard. Somehow, I found being held by the ex-criminal comforting. Don't ask me why because I've not a clue.

"Did you have a nightmare _?" Tony asks softly. I nod into Loki's shirt. Clint had sat down by Loki and was rubbing my back too.

"You want to tell us about it?" Clint asks softly. I shake my head at Loki's chest this time.

"You know, even I have nightmares. Mostly about the war I was in." Steve reassures me. "You want to tell us about your nightmare now?"

I shake my head again. I don't want them to know about it. It's mainly a nightmare of guilt. 'You didn't protect our son' 'you should be dead, not him' 'you didn't save me. I thought you loved me'. I couldn't tell them my guilt. "Could you sing me a lullaby?"

"Um… sure. What lullaby?" Tony asks.

"It's one my mom and dad used sing to me. It goes 'Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to 'a little baby, momma's not home and daddy's out working, and it leaves nobody but the baby. Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, Lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and it leaves nobody but the baby. Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, you me plus the devil makes three and leaves nobody but the baby'." I tell him.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, Momma's not home, and daddy's out working, leaves nobody but the baby-" Tony sings, getting cut off by Steve.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby, lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and it leaves nobody but the baby-" Steve gets cut off by Clint.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby, go to sleep 'a little baby," Loki joins in with Clint, singing in harmony, they continue, "You, Me, plus the devil makes three, and leaves nobody but the baby." I barely stay awake long enough to feel the vibrations of Loki's voice stop, and to snuggle into the nook of his elbow, where I clutch wrapping my arms tightly around his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel _ tighten her grip on my arm. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I was beginning to lose feeling in that arm. Making sure _'s asleep, I gently try to peel her arms off of my own. The opposite of what I wanted happened, her grip tighten even more, if that's possible.

"Ahem, can someone help me, please?" I ask gesturing to _'s sleeping form. They all chuckle when they see my predicament. Soon, they stop chuckling, because they too can't seem to budge _'s arm either. They all frown and ponder what to do next. Meanwhile I'm beginning to blush from the continued contact with _, and because she subconscieniously didn't want me to leave. "Go get Thor, and tell him to be very quiet."

Tony nods and runs off to find Thor. I hear them coming before they're even outside _'s door. I wonder how she sleeps through such noise. Then Thor booms into the room, _ shifts in her sleep, scrunching her eyes tight, and clinging tighter to my rapidly numbing arm, which to my surprise, isn't completely numb yet. Thor laughs when he sees my pathetic situation.

"I am glad my dear brother has decided to come to me for help!" Thor thunders. Every one winces, even _ in her sleep.

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!" We all shush Thor. He smiles embarrassedly. Then he comes over to us and gently pries her fingers off my arm, only to realize that that's not working. So he pries harder, practically ripping her fingers off. I jump off the bed and is on the other side of the room in a split second. They all look at me like I'm crazy for my sudden action, until they see _ reaching for where I used to be, nearly catching Thor before he leaps away. _ groans in her sleep, and Tony, used to getting away for screaming fans and his one night stands, grabs a throw pillow from the couch and slips it in _'s arms and she grabs it and slowly tightens her grip on it, like the boa constrictors on the channel of discovery. She sighs contently in her sleep and rolls over. We all exit her room quietly, then we say goodnight to each other, and head off to bed. That night I dream of _. I wanted feeling in my arm, yet I didn't want her to ever let me go. This must be the feeling Thor feels when he is with Jane, this must be love. But in love with a mortal? Impossible. Maybe. Great, I'm such a God of lies that I'm lying to myself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Readers P.O.V. (Brought To You By Doctor Who)~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up and go down stairs I'm painfully aware of the curious stares I'm getting from Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor, and Loki. Loki's stare is the worst though. It feels like he's trying to read my mind. I don't like it.

"So _, what was with all the commotion last night?" Banner asks. "I was up late in the lab and when I came up to bed Tony, Thor, Steve, Clint, and Loki, were coming out of your room."

"It's nothing." I dead pan, hoping to get him off my case about it. The guys look pained when I say this, because they know that it wasn't nothing. It was bad enough to make me cry out and request a lullaby.

"_ had a nightmare." Loki says. All heads turn to him, I glare at him. He shrugs at me, saying 'They'd find out sooner or later, Tony can't keep quiet about anything'. I continue to glare at him. "She had cried out, screamed really, and we all came to see what was wrong. We comforted her, trying to find out what scared her so bad. She refused to tell us and requested a lullaby. She's apparently a snuggler when she sleeps, because she latched on to my arm and refused to let go. We called Thor in because none of us could remove her grip, and he could barely to it."

I go red at this, I sooo didn't remember this. Loki smirks at me, like he won some invisible battle. I glare some more. He just smiles smugly.

"I'm going to go train." I say. The guys all look at me with worry. I hadn't touched my breakfast. I left it there to get soggy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched her leave, knowing I had upset her. My heart ached and felt as though it had been stabbed. I look at her unfinished breakfast and feel worry. She didn't even touch it. All of us guys noticed this and began to worry for _'s welfare.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki X Reader: To Be Trusted Ch.5

There is swearing, Major fluff, and of course pirate speak.

I smile as Tony goes off on me about Loki being a bad guy and how he could use me, and blah blah blah.

"He could… he could, I don't know! He'll do something bad!" Tony rants. I cock an eyebrow and a hip.

"Tony, have you forgotten? I tried to kill Sean, and you. And I've done much worse." I say devoid of emotion.

"What do you mean? Our sweet _ couldn't do anything like that!" Tony says. Surprisingly the rest of the Avengers are smart enough to just watch. I think some of them are taking bets on who is getting their ass kicked first. I sigh and tell them all of my child hood. They all go real quiet, horrified at my past actions, and my genius of lying and twisting the law to get off scotch free. Steve is the first to speak.

"Damn. You're like a female Loki, who stays in the shadows." I grin.

"Oh, of course I am. You don't live the life I did without becoming a monster." I reply. Enjoying their terror, their disbelief, their sadness.

"You are no monster _. How many times do I have to tell you?" Loki speaks, turning back into his regular form. He hugs me and I stay ridged.

"But I am. I am a monster. I am an eternal darkness. I deserve no one. I deserve death. But death won't come, and people keep loving me. I hate it." I say saddened. Loki just hugs me tighter. Tony comes over and hugs me too. Steve follows, a single hug turned into a group hug, with me at its center. I can't breathe, the world is going blurry. I can't seem to get any words out, the only thing I feel is love. Love, love, love. With all my mistakes and evilness, and my sins. They still love me. I can't take it. I want to be hated, I want to repent for the things I've done, but no one seems to hate me. I hate myself. I hate myself so much, and yet it still feels like love. I guess it's true, Hate is just a higher form of love. I just can't win, can I? I chuckle a light chuckle, slipping into the mask that is my life. I put on a happy face and apologize. I say I was over reacting. They believe me, Loki is skeptical, but he believes me, if only slightly.

"Hey there's a karaoke bar I want to go to. Anyone want to join me?" I ask smiling. I need to sing. I need to get out feelings that are all bottled up. Loki tells me he's coming by changing his appearance back to the way it was when we left my flat. The rest of the Avengers decide that it'd be nice to get out of the Tower for a while. Tony drives us to the Karaoke Lounge. I immediately go and sign up to sing Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. I down a shot or two of rum before going up.

"Alright, I'll be singing Determinate by Lemonade Mouth." I start sing as the band plays.

"Trying hard to fight these tears,

I'm crazy worried.

Messing with my head this fear,

I'm so sorry.

You know you gotta get it out,

I can't take it.

That's what being friends about,

I, I wanna cry,

I can't deny,

Tonight I wanna up and hide.

And yet inside,

It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life.

I know I,

I know I gotta do it,

I know I,

I know I gotta do it,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,

Determinate, determinate,

Push until you can't,

And then demand more,

Determinate, determinate.

You and me together,

We can make it better,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,

Determinate, determinate.

Hate to feel this way,

And waste a day,

I gotta get myself on stage.

I shouldn't wait or be afraid,

The chips will fall where they may,

I know I,

I know I gotta do it,

I know I,

I know I gotta do it,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,

Determinate, determinate,

Push until you can't,

And then demand more,

Determinate, determinate.

You and me together,

We can make it better,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,

Determinate, determinate.

It's wen and I'm heaven sent,

Music like a veteran,

Renegade, lemonade,

Use it in my medicine,

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than,

Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them,

People need a breather cause their feelin' that adrenaline,

Stop!

Now hurry up and let us in,

Knock!

Cause we're comin' to your house and,

People keep on smilin' like they got lemons in their mouth,

I'm the real deal,

You know how I feel,

Why they in it for the mil,

I'm just in it for the trill,

So get down now,

I ain't playin' around,

Put your feet up from the ground,

And just make that sound, like,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,

Determinate, determinate,

Push until you can't,

And then demand more,

Determinate, determinate.

You and me together,

We can make it better,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,

Determinate, determinate.

Come on and, Come on and,

Come on and get it goin',

Come on and, Come on and,

Come on and get it going,

On the dance floor,

On the dance floor

D-d-d-dance floor,

Determinate."

I finish breathing hard and warm. The Avengers are all surprised and impressed. Loki smiles at me and says to them, "I told you she was an awesome singer."

"I never knew you could sing so well _! And that rapping part in the middle, Flawless!" Tony gushes over me. "Hey, do you think you could do some AC/DC next?"

"Maybe next time. I'm surprised you didn't know. I sing for a living." I tell him, the surprise never leaving his face.

"I thought you were a waitress." Steve says as confused as Tony looks. I giggle.

"I do waitress, only for the first couple of hours of my shift. But when the sun goes down, I get up on stage and sing my little heart out."

"Wow." Both Steve and Tony say at the same time. I down four more shots of rum and I'm not the slightest bit tipsy yet.

"Hey, _? How many of those have you had?" Steve asks, curious, because I'm not listing groundward yet.

"Six. Why?" I say sweetly. My eyes have a pure look of innocence in them.

"Just wondering." Steve says downing his beer. I continue slamming down the rum until I've gone through two and a half bottles of it. Now I'm groggified. But I keep going. I sign up for another song, and every one's looking at me like 'This will be good, drunk girls singing'.

"I'll be singing Déjà vu by 3OH!3." I say into the mike, not even slurring my words. I have a drunken blush across my face. I giggle when the band starts playing.

"Hey Mister Bartender fix me a drink,

I really need something to tell me it's okay not to think,

Because I've been to all these bars,

And I've seen all these places,

I've hit all these boys,

I've heard the same conversations.

Cab driver, cab driver take me away,

Cause I already know all they words that he'll say,

And I'll be creepin' out his window at the first sight of day,

Cause every single night it seems to go the same… way.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

Cause this is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

Cause this is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu.

Mister Bartender, you will kick me out,

And the Blonde boy in the back,

You 'll put your tongue down my mouth,"

When I say this I point at Loki, causing him to go red. From embarrassment or anger, I'm not sure. But I bet it's both. Oh, Dear Odin, I'm so fucking drunk.

"And the greaser in the jacket's gonna pick a fight,

And they'll probably kick my ass,

Cause I'm drunk every night.

Officer, Officer, tell me the truth,

How many times can I get in trouble with you?

Before they lock me up for all the bad things that I do,

But you don't and that why this feels like Déjà… Ow! Vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

Cause this is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

Cause this is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu.

I did it like this,

I did it like that,

And it always comes back around,

And I don't know how to break this pattern down.

I did it like this,

I did it like that,

And it always comes back somehow,

And I don't know how to break this pattern down.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

Cause this is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

Cause this is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu,

Whoa whoa,

This is Déjà vu."

I finish and wink out at the crowd. God, I am such a flirt when I'm drunk. I stumble off the stage and make my way over to where Tony, Steve, Thor and Loki are. Natasha and Clint went home long ago, something about how drunk Natasha was. Or was it Clint? I don't know, I don't remember. Loki blushes and avoids me. Not that I blame him. I basically just told him that I wanted to make out with him. Thor looked happy that someone wanted to fuck his brother. Tony looked amused at me because he's never seen me get drunk like this. But I'm not that drunk. I'm just pretending. I down the last of the rum and order some more. Steve is wondering if they should let me drink some more.

"_... I don't think you should drink anymore." Steve says trying to take my bottle o' rum away from me. I growl and shove him back away from me.

"Touch me bottle o' rum and I'll give you a' open throated necklace and send you to Davey Jones' Locker!" I growl, my British accent is thick and I'm full blown talkin' pirate. "Tony knows what I'm talkin' bout. Hahahaha. Don't'cha Tony?"

"Okay, _, you really need to put the bottle down. You're drunk." Tony says trying to take the bottle, or at least make it so Steve can .I down the contents of the bottle right before Steve takes it from me. Thor is amused by my actions. I down Tony's bottle o' scotch and dare Tony.

"What's the matter? Trying to keep me from drinking more than you can?" I flirt at Tony. Tony just looks at me with his mouth open in shock.

"Never!" He says, shaking his head. I just grin.

"Then you won't mind if I have another, 'cause I'm just now getting' the back teeth well afloat." I say. Getting another bottle from the bartender. The bartender is interested, because I've had like four, or was it five? Bottles of alcohol. And I haven't even began starting any trouble yet. Tony stubbornly orders more too. After about three bottles though Tony's out and so drunk he's slurrin' and listin' groundward. While Steve wrestles Tony into the car I find Loki. He was hiding in a dark corner of the club and keeping very quiet and still, so the hordes of women will leave him alone. I smile and sashay over to him, a swing in my hips and a smirk on my lips. Loki looks up. I look at him like a predator does at prey.

"_-_." Loki says surprised and nervous. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He's too surprised by my actions that he doesn't do anything. I kiss him once on his lips, then twice. Long and deep, nipping and sucking on his lip. He moans granting me access. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and wrestle for dominance. I pull Loki's tongue into my mouth. He is clearly enjoying this, he moans some more and caresses my tongue with his own. I brake the kiss, needing air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am hiding in a dark corner of the club and keeping very quiet and still, so the hordes of women will leave me alone. I see _ and she smiles and sashays over to me, a swing in her hips and a smirk on her lips. I look up. She looks at me like a predator does at prey. It makes me shudder.

"_-_." I say surprised and nervous. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. I'm too surprised by her actions that I don't do anything. She smells of alcohol and sweet raspberries and tea, and she's clearly drunk. She kisses me once on my lips, then twice. Long and deep, nipping and sucking on my lip. I moan granting her access. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth and we wrestle for dominance. She pulls my tongue into her mouth. I am clearly enjoying this too much, I moan some more and caress her tongue with my own. She brakes the kiss, needing air. I pant, my cheeks are probably as rosy as her are. She bites my neck hard. I yelp quietly as she sucks and nips at my neck. She licks the hickey she just gave me with satisfaction. Then she starts kissing my neck with butterfly kisses. Moving up my neck and along my jawline. Then she captures my lips with her own. I will not be on bottom this time. I take over the kiss, kissing her sweetly yet harshly. It's her turn to moan this time. Her moan is low and sweet as sugar. I love this mortal, God Damn it. I love her hair, her body, her personality, fuck, I even love her mood swings. We stop kissing and we just pant, trying to catch our breath. Her eyes droop, and her breathing slows. _ leans her head against my chest. I know she's tired so I carry her to the car, where Thor, Steve, and a very drunk Tony are waiting. Thor smiles and knows what happened, just by looking at my neck. Damn woman marked me as her own, and I didn't get to return the favor. Steve drives us back, since he apparently can't get drunk. I sit in the back with _ leaning on my shoulder. She snuggles into my hold and whimpers in her sleep. I cast a spell that replaces her nightmares with sweet dreams. I wonder if she'll even remember what happened in the morning. She probably won't, not that I don't mind though. She's got my feelings in turmoil, and my head in a fog. Damn it all! I love the wench, the rogue wench. And I'll be her Rogue. I'm happy, because I think she loves me too.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki X Reader: To Be Trusted Ch.6

Fluff, swearing, pirate talk, um… possibly some violence.

I wake up with a headache. It just kills me. So I go to the bathroom and pop two Advil I my mouth and swallow. I then undress and shower. I remember every detail from last night. Damn, I wish I couldn't remember. Tony probably won't. Steve will, Loki will most defiantly remember. I finish my shower and get dressed. I dress in a black shirt and black tight jeans, my black converse, and a black leather jacket, along with my black shades. I head down stairs to find the living area empty. I grab some grub and head to the gaming room, to find once again no one. I shrug and start up a singing game. I see into the mike getting expert points and knocking the computer play away. I sing everything. Not really sure what to sing, I sing about Sean. I sing red high heels by Kellie Pickler.

"Baby I got plans tonight,

You don't know nothin' about,

I've been sittin' around way too long,

Tryin' to figure you out,

But you say that you'll come,

But you don't,

And I'm spinnin' my wheels,

So I'm going out tonight,

In my red high heels,

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend,

Who says he still has it bad for me,

I'm gonna take him into town,

Flaunt him around,

For everyone to see,

Oh you say watch yourself baby,

Yeah you know the deal,

Nobody holds a candle to me,

In my red high heels,

Oh, you can watch me walk,

If you want to, want to,

I bet you want me back now,

Don't you, don't you,

I'm about to show you,

Just how missin' me feels,

In my red high heels,

All those games you tried to play,

Well, they ain't gonna work on me now,

I put a barbed wire fence around my heart,

Baby, just to keep you out,

Oh, you thought I'd wait around forever,

But Baby, get real,

I just kicked you to the curb,

In my red high heels,

Oh you can watch me walk,

If you want to, want to,

I bet you want me back now,

Don't you, don't you,

I'm about to show you,

Just how missin' me feels,

In my red high heels,

Oh you can watch me walk,

If you want to, want to,

I bet you want me back now,

Don't you, don't you,

I'm about to show you,

Just how missin' me feels,

Oh you can watch me walk,

If you want to, want to,

I bet you want me back now,

Don't you, don't you,

I'm about to show you,

Just how missin' me feels,

In my red high heels,

In my red high heels,

In my red high heels."

I finish and hear clapping from behind me and I turn to see Steve. I smile and speak mike, "Thank you thank you. This song was dedicated to Sean Wilker."

"Hahahaha. Nice one. Hey, they got any old songs on there?" Steve asks. I shrug and begin looking through the songs. "Um… hm…" I flip some more, "They have the beach boys, Bob Segar, Bon Jovi, um…" Steve looks over my shoulder. He then taps a song on the screen and it begins playing. He jumps back and puts his hands in the air.

"Ok what'd I do? I swear all I did was touch the screen." He says a look of WTF on his face. I just giggle.

"It's a touch screen." I tap the screen on the stop button and the song stops playing. "See?"

"I think I'll let you do the tech stuff." Steve says, unnerved by the fact that it was a touch screen. I just smile and chose another song. Thank god and greyhound you're gone by Roy Clark.

"I made a small fortune,

And you've squandered it all,

You shamed me until I feel about one inch tall,

But I thought, I love you,

And I hoped you would change,

So I gritted my teeth,

And didn't complain,

Now you come to me,

With a simple goodbye,

You tell me you're leavin',

But you don't tell me why,

Now we're here at the station,

And you're getting on,

And all I can think of,

Is… Thank god and greyhound,

You're gone,

Thank god and greyhound,

You're gone,

I didn't know how much longer,

I could go on,

Watchin' you take the respect out of me,

Watchin' you make a total wreck out of me,

That big diesel motors,

A-playin' my song,

Thank god and greyhound,

You're gone,

Thank god and greyhound,

You're gone,

That load on my mind,

Got lighter when you got on,

That shiny old bus,

Is a beautiful sight,

With the black smoke rollin',

Around the tail lights,

It may sound kind of cruel,

But I've been silent too long,

Thank god and greyhound,

You're gone,

Thank god and greyhound,

You're gone."

We finish singing together and I chose another one, that I knew Loki would like being as he had joined us. It was a song called magic man by Heart. I sang this one alone.

"Cold, late night, so long ago,

When I was not so strong you know,

A pretty man came to me,

Never seen eyes so blue,

You know, I could not run away it seemed,

We'd seen each other in a dream,

Seemed like he knew me,

He looked right through me,

Yeah,

'Come one home girl,' he said with a smile,

'You don't have to love me yet,

Let's get high awhile,

But try to understand,

Try to understand,

Try, try, try to understand,

I'm a magic man'.

Winter nights, we sang in tune,

Played inside the months of moon,

Never think of never,

Let this spell last forever,

Well, summer lover,

Passed on to fall,

Tried to realize it all,

Mama says she's worried,

Growin' up in a hurry,

Yeah,

'Come on home girl,' Mama cried on the phone,

'Too soon to lose my baby yet,

My girl should be at home,'

But try to understand,

Try to understand,

Try, try, try to understand,

He's a magic man mama

Ah, he's a magic man,

'Come on home girl,' He said with a smile,

'I cast my spell of love on you,

A woman from a child',

But try to understand,

Try to understand,

Oh, oh,

Try, try to understand,

Try, try, try to understand,

He's a magic man,

Oh, yeah, oooh,

He's got the magic hands,

AAAhhhh, ah, ah, AAhhh,

AAAhhhh, ah, ah, AAhhh,

AAAhhhh, ah, ah, AAhhh,

AAAhhhh, ah, ah, AAhhh,

'Come on home girl' he said with a smile,

'You don't have to love me yet,

Let's get high awhile',

But try to understand,

Try to understand,

Try, try, try to understand,

He's a magic man,

Yeah, Oooh."

I finished and Loki was slightly frowning, trying to interpret the song. I giggle. "That one was for Loki God of mischief and lies."

"I don't understand." Loki says confused, Thor stays quiet and lets me explain. Bloody Bastard.

"T-the song is called Magic man a-and you use magic so the song is for you, y-you share a flat, we met at night, a-and Tony keeps telling me to stay away from you. U-um, it's all a-about t-the lyrics and… um… yeah." I finish lamely. Way to go _! Stutter away! Damn it Thor, you knew, you could have told him! GAAHHH! I'm probably all red! Where's a wall when you need it? Tony comes down and glares at us, or at least I think he is. It's kind of hard to tell with his sunglasses on. "Hey, Tony, hangover?"

"Stop being so load, you drank more than me, how do you not have one?" Tony grumbles. I laugh causing him to glare at me more.

"Sorry, practice, and lots of it. Don't you know a pirates past time is to drink rum?" I say with a smirk. Yeah, I had a headache, but was I going to let that pull me down? Hell no. Tony grumbles some more and goes back up stairs. I laugh some more. We all decide to hang out at the pool, well, the indoor on in the basement. Then we'd be far enough away from Tony and his hangover. We all get our swimsuits and I through on mine. It's a bikini, black and red. I strut out to the pool and get several cat calls from Clint, Loki, and Steve, though reluctant. Clint was on the high dive and when Natasha walked in, oh man. He went red and feel off the high dive. Literally. Loki and I cracked up laughing. We laughed so hard we sunk in the water. Natasha just rolled her eyes and laid down on a lawn chair. At first I was nervous to wear out my swimsuit, but now I'm satisfied that Loki won't notice. We play around and then I climb onto one of the pool floaters and lay on my stomach. I feel hands tracing the words on my back, which were put there by magic. A pirate had marked me as Loki's being as I was so much like him. He did it in Latin, then made it invisible. Suddenly I'm worried, what if Loki can see it? What if he can read Latin? I'm suddenly worried about who's touching me.

"_?" Damn, it's Loki. "Why is this written on your back?" I think quickly, trying to find a way to say it but not the truth. "_, don't lie to me. Why are the words 'Property of Loki' inscribed in magic on your back?"

"Um… well, you see, um… you know when the Avenger's tried to find me but couldn't?" Loki nods. "Well, that's because I was at sea and there was a pirate I got captured by and he placed that upon me, because I was so much like you. I was rescued by a Arthur Kirkland. He was the Top pirate in the seas. He said he couldn't remove it but he could make it invisible. And I thought he did." I told him the story, full of blood, guts, and gore. It had lying, cheating, stealing and plenty of mischief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched _ pull herself up onto a pool floater, she laid on her stomach. I saw words on her back, so I swam closer. I trace the words 'Loki proprietas, Deus laborem et mendacium'. I wonder why she has them there, I didn't put them there, although it pleases me to see them there.

"_?" I ask. "Why is this written on your back? _, don't lie to me. Why are the words 'Property of Loki' inscribed in magic on your back?"

"Um… well, you see, um… you know when the Avenger's tried to find me but couldn't?" I nod. "Well, that's because I was at sea and there was a pirate I got captured by and he placed that upon me, because I was so much like you. I was rescued by a Arthur Kirkland. He was the Top pirate in the seas. He said he couldn't remove it but he could make it invisible. And I thought he did." She tells me the story, full of blood, guts, and gore. It had lying, cheating, stealing and plenty of mischief. I am shocked, but still pleased.

"He probably did make it invisible, but I can see through that magic." I say, pulling a blushing _ into my lap. I chuckle into her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Otherwise I wouldn't have done what I did last night." She replies. I chuckle some more and return the make she gave me. She squeaks when I do this.

"Just returning the favor, Love. You have the strangest way of telling someone you love them." She giggles as I tickle her sides a little.

"S-So do y-you." She tickles me back. Causing me to laugh and let go of her, causing us both to go into the water. "That's payback."

I just laugh with her, unknown to us that everyone was watching us the entire time and smiling that we finally got together.


End file.
